An electrochromic device helps to block the transmission of visible light and keep a room of a building or passenger compartment of a vehicle from becoming too warm. A low-emissivity film can be used to reflect solar heat, which can also help keep a room of a building or passenger compartment of a vehicle from becoming too warm. The low-emissivity film can include Ag and is spaced apart and not part of the electrochromic device. Further improvement of window designs is desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.